


Страж Камня

by WriteWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Танос покинул вверенную Шмидту планету изувеченный больше прежнего, но уверенный, что впереди его ждет победа.Рассуждения Шмидта о врагах, героях и их судьбе. Спойлеры, разумеется.





	Страж Камня

      Тот, кто некогда звался Иоганном Шмидтом, устало опустился на колючий, обточенный ветром камень, и тяжело вздохнул. Вормир и раньше был одиноким местом, но теперь опустел окончательно. Если не считать тела зеленокожей женщины там, внизу, он снова остался наедине с собой и своими воспоминаниями. Даже хуже, чем прежде — Камень платил своему стражу возможностью пользоваться толикой своей мощи, подсматривать за чужими душами, но теперь он лишен и этого.  
        
      Впрочем, была во вселенной участь и похуже. Теперь, после вынужденного знакомства с Таносом, он знал это так же хорошо, как и то, что миссия, которую возложил на себя безумец, обречена. Шмидт многое бы отдал за возможность увидеть его падение, но оставалось довольствоваться лишь домыслами в ожидании… Чего? Шмидт не знал, какая судьба ждет его. Смерти он не боялся, скорее, ждал, как припозднившегося друга, и мысли об этом давно перестали его занимать.  
        
      Он появился на планете, кажется, уже вечность назад и  _знал_ , зачем оказался здесь. Это знание было вложено в него самими Камнями, по-видимому, находившимися в прочной связке несмотря на расстояние. Потенциально вечный страж могучей силы, охраняющей и берегущей себя самостоятельно. Даже не страж — просто проводник для ищущих. Их было немного, Вормир отлично спрятался на картах и в пространстве, и никто прежде не был достаточно сильным и при этом — искренне любящим.  
        
      Что ж, все когда-то происходит в первый раз, иначе Камню и вовсе ни к чему было существовать. Танос покинул вверенную Шмидту планету изувеченный больше прежнего, но уверенный, что впереди его ждет победа. Победа в деле, в котором он ничего не смыслит, с помощью инструментов, которых не понимает. Безумие.  
        
      Если бы его спросили, Шмидт не мог бы объяснить, почему план Таноса обречен. Видимо, это тоже было частью его проклятия. Предупреждать безумца бессмысленно, оставалось лишь ждать, чем станет для Вселенной его падение и не окажется ли оно горше победы.  
        
      Несколько раз титан попадал в поле зрения Шмидта, и сейчас он мог сказать, что его воля незримо присутствовала в очень и очень многих событиях и личностях во Вселенной. Но нестабильная душа Таноса не вызывала интереса сама по себе, он должен был оказаться очередной пустышкой, не справившейся с возложенным на себя грузом. И все же что-то пошло не так.  
        
      Жаждущий объединения камней, Танос не думал о том, что некоторые законы мироздания непреложны ни при каких обстоятельствах. Нельзя уничтожить что-то окончательно и бесследно. Можно сломать, можно убить, дав таким образом возможность останкам стать чем-то еще, но полная аннигиляция остается невозможной. Попытка уничтожить кого-то с помощью таких сил всего лишь создаст сопротивление, равное приложенному усилию. Исчезнувшая в одном месте материя появится в другом, вероятнее всего — невредимая. Последнее Шмидт испытал на себе, в мгновение ока переместившись с борта «Валькирии» на каменистую поверхность Вормира. Он до сих пор помнил режущую боль, ожоги на руке, которая держала Тессеракт, и непонимающий взгляд врага напротив. Вместилище даже одного Камня не дало ему умереть, о чем он жалел каждый проклятый день.  
        
      Вспомнив Стива Роджерса, Шмидт невольно поморщился. Память о цветастом защитнике пустых идеалов не желала покидать его, и именно Капитан Америка — уже бывший, — чаще всего становился целью наблюдений с помощью Камня. Без преувеличения Шмидт мог сказать, что знает его, как себя.  
        
      И ненавидит это знание.  
        
      Прошедший ледяное безвременье Стив вернулся в мир, когда о Шмидте уже в лучшем случае упоминали в учебниках истории. Вернулся, адаптировался и продолжил жить, как умел — спасая невинных, борясь с преступниками, оберегая мир во всем мире. Тьфу! Шмидт видел в нем потенциал куда больший, но Роджерс не умел смотреть дальше своего носа. Даже отвергнутый собственной страной, лишенный многих из тех, кого прежде считал друзьями, он продолжал гнуть свою линию и сохранять ясность рассудка.  
        
      Шмидт ненавидел себя за то, что не мог не восхищаться Роджерсом. И не мог не признавать, что из него мог бы стать повелитель Камней куда лучший, чем старый безумец с Титана. Повелитель, которого не изменит, видимо, даже бесконечная власть, именно потому, что он к ней не стремится.

  
      А еще — потому, что никогда не отдаст на откуп того, кого любит.  
        
      На самом деле, Роджерс не отдаст вообще никого, даже случайного прохожего. Но Шмидт не мог не представлять, как на Вормир прибывает Стив в сопровождении того, второго, не узнает старого врага под капюшоном, а затем разворачивается и уходит, едва услышав об условиях сделки. Этот исход был непреложным, взаимным… и все равно никогда бы не случившимся.  
        
      Второго Шмидт никогда не знал лично, но все равно иногда приглядывал. В нем тьма, кровь и боль, все перемешано так, что невозможно даже смотреть, и там же — свет и преданность, каких, казалось, не видел мир. Душа, так тесно и взаимно сплетенная с душой Роджерса, что иногда Шмидт с трудом различал границу.  
        
      И Шмидт завидовал. Завидовал так, как только может завидовать человек, который до конца мира останется одинок. Отчаянно глушил это чувство, делавшее существование еще невыносимее, но все равно не мог уйти от мысли, что ни при каких обстоятельствах никем не был бы так любим. И оттого сильнее сочувствовал Таносу, обреченному на ненависть собственной любимой дочери. Ненависть, которую тот не мог бы сломить и прежде, а теперь еще и был лишен возможности попытаться. Шмидт как наяву видел безмерно удивленное лицо Гаморы, не допускавшей и мысли о том, что ее приемный отец способен на любовь, тем более — к ней.  
        
      Интересно узнать, изменилось бы ее отношение к Таносу из-за открывшегося знания, будь у нее время все обдумать? Могла бы она попытаться повлиять на его решения, образумить, переубедить? И изменили бы его ее попытки?  
        
      Подумав об этом, Шмидт усмехнулся собственной сентиментальности. Видимо, Камень Души все же сильно изменил своего хранителя, раз он вообще думает об этом.  
        
      Жаль, это единственное, что ему остается.


End file.
